Cynthia/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"Ooh, free stuff! I call dibs!" (item) *" 'I am Cynthia. Now, die in the name of a Brighter Future!' ...Oh, that's good!" (exp) *"See that? The practice session of champions! I'm so strong now, it's scary." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"You really stand out on the battlefield! We should fight bad guys together." (team up) *"You look happy. Did you cook up a slick new catchphrase?" (happy) *"So, what do you dream of doing one day?" (dreams) *"How do you spend your free time? We should take whatever breathers we can." (free time) Replying - Normal *"I make sure everyone is safe! Seeing another crisis averted makes me happy." (free time) *"Sure! I can spare a little extra oomph for you. Leave the toughies to Cynthia!" (team up) *"Nuh-uh! I came up with a new heroic battle stance. You want to see it?" (happy) *"I dream of becoming someone's hero! I want to protect the people who matter." (dreams) Asking - Sumia *"Mother, I challenge you to see whose flower-petal readings are more accurate!" (train) *"Mother what do you want for your next birthday? It was our tradition in the future!" (gift) *"Aaaugh! Mother, your arm is bleeding! Are you gonna make it? Help! Someone!" (concern) *"Mother, what was your life like before we met? You don’t mind telling me, do you?" (story) Replying - Sumia *"All right, but I won’t pull any punches just because it’s you. Heroes play for keeps!" (train) *"A new cape! Something that flutters in the wind and whispers the cause of justice." (gift) *"I’m fine Mother. Don’t get carried away. I can take my share of pegasus spills!" (concern) *"Even in the future, I wanted to be a hero. I think it stemmed from having a klutzy mom. But when it really counted, I wasn’t able to protect you. You protected me. I never forgave myself, so I decided to train myself silly and never let you get hurt again!" (story) Asking - Father *"Father, you look so heroic today! Let’s have a practice match!" (train) *"Can I get you anything, Father? I want to make you happy!" (gift) *"Father, you look less than heroic today. Are you okay? Are you getting old?!" (concern) *"It’s nice to spend some quality time, Father. Tell me about your life so far!" (story) Replying - Father *"A fated battle between father and daughter? How I’ve longed for this day!" (train) *"How about a father-daughter special move? One that will make a foe’s knees knock!" (gift) *"Huh? I’m totally fine. But thanks for worrying about me, Father." (concern) *"My life in the future? Well, I cared for Mother’s pegasus after she...you know. And I trained hard and learned how to fight! ...It was tough without a dad to teach me. But now that we’ve got the chance, why don’t we practice together?" (story) Asking - Married *"You are such a stud, (name)! The legends just won't do you justice." (compliment) *"You're my shining prince, (name). I will always love you." (love) *"What have you got there, (name)? You shouldn't hide stuff from your lady." (gift) *"Don't get too close to the front lines, (Name). I don't want to lose you!" (Promise) Replying - Married *"Don't worry. Heroes never die. They keep YOU from dying." (promise) *"Really? That's so sweet of you to say! Every heroine needs a dash of cute, right?" (compliment) *"This? It's a handmade brooch to hold a cape on! See? I made different colors." (gift) *"I love you, too. I just want to hug you into tiny little pieces!" (Love) Asking - Child *"You look like you've got hero potential, Morgan. But let's see if you can outdo me!" (train) *"Morgan, you look tired. Are you all right? Heroes have to stay in top form!" (concern) *"Morgan, do you need anything? I want to come through for my daughter!" (gift) *"I would love to know more about your future, Morgan. Do I end up a big hero?" (story) Replying - Child *"A challenge? Trying to surpass your mom, is that it? Bring it on, kiddo!" (train) *"What?! A pale avenger? Oh no! I'd better put on makeup. ...Or a mask!" (concern) *"I need someone to take up my mantle after I'm gone. Interested in a career in heroics?" (gift) *"I mostly just worked on being heroic. A blend of power and swagger, you know? My big gimmick was that I came from the future, but that's not so special anymore... Hmm. Maybe I'll be a fighting mama now! Could you pretend you're in distress?" (story) Level Up *"Look upon my might, ye wicked, and despair!" (6+ stats up) *"Woo-hoo! Feeling good!" (4-5 stats up) *"A journey of a thousand miles and all of that!" (2-3 stats up) *"Eek... Being a hero is harder than I thought." (0-1 stat up) *"I guess a long career of heroing has paid off!" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Ooh, that was certainly heroic!" Armory *"I could spend all day just admiring the wares." (buying) *"Can we actually sell things brought from the future?" (selling) *"I want a weapon fit for a hero like me!" (forging) Barracks *"What a killer day I'm having! The forces of evil will stay home if they're smart." (surge) *"Is my pegasus losing feathers? Is that a thing? ... Should I be worried?" (misc) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin! Is it break time already?" (morning) *"Robin! You bored? It’s kind of early in the day for a break."(midday) *"Evening, Robin! About time you took a breather!" (evening) *"It’s the middle of the night, Robin! Please go to bed soon." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin! Isn't it a great morning? I'm ready for anything!" (morning) *"Hello, Robin! It's great to see you. Got plans for the day?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin! Time sure flies, doesn't it?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin... Zzzz... Aaah! I was drifting off there." (night) *"Isn't it your birthday, Robin? We have to celebrate!" (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Good morning, Father! Is it break time already?" (morning) *"Father! Are you bored? It’s kind of early in the day to be taking a break." (midday) *"Good evening, Father! About time you took a breather!" (evening) *"It’s the middle of the night, Father! I hope you’ll be in bed soon." (night) *"Happy birthday, Father! How old are you again?" (birthday) Roster Sumia's future daughter. A veritable force of nature when it comes to enthusiasm. She longs to be a hero (the epic kind) but, like her mother, slips up more often than not. The most baffling sleep talker. Born on May 14th. Help Description An enigmatic pegasus knight who yearns to be a hero. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"You can do it!" *"I'm here for you!" *"Easy peasy!" *"Leave it to me." *"Who do you think you are?!" *"Let's get it on!" *"All right!" *"Here goes nothing!" *"Just try me." *"Go, go, go!" Dual Strike *"Too slow, bro!" *"Ha ha!" *"Here I come~!" *"Eyes on me!" *"Haaaahhh!" Dual Guard *"Nuh-ah!" *"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Critical *"Time to pay!" *"This is the end, friend!" *"Hope you're ready!" *"Okay, you got this!" Defeated Enemy *"Nailed it!" *"Huh huh haaaaaa! ♪ " *"Mission complete!" **giggles* *"Good always triumphs!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"Wait, it's over??" *"Whoa...!" *"Whew, thanks!" Damaged By Enemy *"Ow!" Defeated By Enemy *"No, t-this can't--!" Death/Retreat Category:Quote